


Going Down

by ceasefire



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Held Down, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba wakes up Koujaku with a blowjob. PWP, written for Koujaku's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the held down square on my kink_bingo card, and for Koujaku's birthday. Happy birthday, Koujaku!

The shrill tone of the alarm clock woke Koujaku from his slumber, and he reached out blindly to switch it off. It felt far too early to be getting up yet, and after he rubbed the tiredness out of his eyes and actually looked at the clock, his suspicions were confirmed. 

It was a good half hour before he had to be awake, and probably a good two hours before Aoba had to be up in time for work at Heibon. Groaning softly, Koujaku turned over to check whether the alarm clock had woken up Aoba too, only to find the other side of his bed completely unoccupied.

"Aoba?" Koujaku called out uncertainly. He hadn't even felt him leave the bed. He got no response, and he frowned and tried to sit up.

He didn't get very far, because there was suddenly a solid, warm weight pinning his legs and lower body to the bed. A moment later, a soft hand was working its way down his stomach and along his inner thigh.

"... Aoba?" 

"Stay still."

Aoba's voice was barely understandable from beneath the sheets, and Koujaku nodded for a few seconds, frozen, until he realised that Aoba probably couldn't see him at all.

"Yeah," he said, licking his lips. He tried to free himself from beneath Aoba's body, but Aoba held him down and grasped the base of his cock with his hand.

"Mmm," Aoba hummed, and a second later his mouth was on Koujaku's cock. Koujaku gasped, but when he tried to arch his hips Aoba held him down. Koujaku made a strained noise in the back of his throat as Aoba's lips slid to the base of his cock once before he pulled his mouth off and stroked over him with his hand instead.

"Stay still," Aoba repeated. "Wanna do this for you."

Koujaku didn't have enough time to reply before Aoba's mouth was on the head of his dick again. He groaned softly at the sudden wet heat, rocking his hips upward as much as he could with Aoba's body weighing him down. Aoba wasn't usually this forceful, but Koujaku didn't mind it at all.  
The thought of Aoba holding him down and doing what he wanted was more than enough to make his blood run hot with arousal, and he found himself breathing open-mouthed to try and keep calm as Aoba's mouth slid over him.

"Please."

Aoba seemed to take his words to heart and groaned around his cock, running his free hand up the side of Koujaku's body as he began to suck him. Aoba's mouth was wet and warm and soft, and his tongue felt perfect as it pressed to the sensitive spot under the head of his cock. Aoba stroked what he couldn't take into his mouth with his hand in short, sharp little movement that made Koujaku wish he wasn't pinned, just so he could increase that perfect friction. Aoba's fingers were trembling just enough that Koujaku could feel it on his sensitive flesh, and he could feel the mattress shift as Aoba's hips ground down against it. 

Just as he felt himself getting close, Aoba pulled away with a rough swipe of his tongue, licking away the precome that had beaded at the slit.

"Good?" Aoba asked. He sounded a little breathless, a little unsure. 

Koujaku almost burst out laughing. "'S perfect."

"Ah, that's..." Aoba said, hair rustling against the sheets. He trailed off, cleared his throat and started jerking Koujaku again, twisting his palm around the head and pressing his lips to the base. His tongue flicked out, running from root to tip with a slow, wet lick that almost made Koujaku come right there and then. Aoba must have felt his reaction to that, coz he laughed and pressed his tongue against his balls instead. 

"God, Aoba," Koujaku groaned. He tried to move, and Aoba held him still again. "Why are you..."

Aoba hummed irritably and Koujaku shivered, the vibrations going right along his cock. When Aoba pulled away, he squeezed Koujaku's shaft just rough enough make him hiss.

"Just let me do this for you."

And then Aoba's mouth was back on his cock, taking him deep and slow. There was something hot about the way Aoba was holding him still, taking charge and giving and taking what he wanted. It was more common for him to take charge, but Aoba was more than capable and stubborn to boot, pinning Koujaku's hips as he sucked him off, teasing with soft, short suckles and swirls of his tongue on the sensitive head and underside of his dick. 

Aoba was good at this, too good at knowing what got him off quickest. The next time that Aoba slid his mouth down the entire length of him and swallowed, Koujaku felt his cock twitch violently at the sensation.

"Aoba, close."

He could barely form the words, barely breathe, and even when he tried to rock his hips up to meet Aoba he found himself held down. He didn't need it in the end, and a second later he was choking back a cry and coming in Aoba's mouth, Aoba holding him steady as he milked him with his tongue and mouth.  
Koujaku was lying breathless, boneless, unable to move when Aoba slid up his body and from beneath the sheet. His face bright red and his cock was hard and leaking between his legs, but he sat in Koujaku's lap and stopped him from sitting up again, hips reflexively pressing down at the sudden stimulation of skin-on-skin.

"Ah," Aoba said, biting his bottom lip and restraining Koujaku with a hand on each shoulder. "Happy birthday."

Koujaku laughed tiredly, feeling wholly content as he finally caught Aoba off-guard and freed one of his hands.

" Aoba," he murmured, curling his freed hand around Aoba's cock and shivering at the wanton moan that simple touch drew from his throat, "I love you."


End file.
